


Markiplier's Five Nights at Freddy's

by The_Sunflower_Seed



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU as in Mark's not exactly a Youtube star yet, Beware of Darkiplier, Comedy, It was supposed to be comedy but it's starting to become a dark fic, Markiplier being himself, Swearing, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sunflower_Seed/pseuds/The_Sunflower_Seed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is about to get evicted so he needs to make cash and fast! The only position open is at Freddy Faber's Pizzeria. A guard on the night shift. Will he survive? And why are his two personas acting up? Will he be able to control them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just got this account, I'm going to try and get most of my fics up here by the time I have to leave for work. Have an awesome day everybody! Signing off: The Sunflower Seed

This was not good. The young adult standing in front of his apartment door read an eviction notice.

* * *

EVICTION NOTICE:

To Mark Fischbach of Suite 212:

You have one week to pay the total of $100 in utility bills and rent.

If you do not pay by Saturday April 1, 2016 at 7:00 am, we will be forced to clean out your apartment and get the court involved for the unpaid costs.

* * *

Mark was frustrated and in complete shock. He didn’t know how to really combat this situation. This was completely new. It was actually expected really, shortly after moving into the apartment complex, Mark lost his job at the electronics store because of some lay backs. They were going through harsh times and it sucked receiving that pink slip.

With a heavy defeated sigh, Mark combed his fingers through his black locks of hair and stared at the eviction notice.

‘Great, where am I going to get that kind of money from?’ Looking down at his feet once then back at the door, he swiped his hands at the notice and ripped it right off the white door. He really didn’t have time for this. Crumpling it into a ball, Mark walked into his apartment. It was sometimes nice to be home alone but right at this moment, it wasn’t so great.

Mark flopped onto the couch, having yesterday’s paper crunched under his butt. He let his hand fish under his butt to find the accursed media source and yanked it out with a triumphant, “AHA!” Opening the pages, he looked for the help wanted. He didn’t want to look in the newspaper for a job but it was the only thing he can do so he didn’t get kicked out on the street in a week or so. Most of it was bland jobs in which he didn’t qualify for some of the special requirements.

“Well this sucks! How the hell am I supposed to get a job if I can’t even get to their level in business…thing?” He skimmed a bit more and flipped to the next page expecting to find failure.

Instead, there was a bright and colorful add saying: Do you want to be the new face of Fazbear’s Pizza? Apply for the security job as the security guard! Time is from midnight to six a.m. Apply today! Call at (555) 555-4444.

This was an odd ad to say the least. Mark had a mental debate in his head for a moment.

‘Should I really take the job?’

‘ _Of course you do! You’re about to be evicted ya moron!_ ’ The voice yelled inside his head and Mark shook his head at how loud that usually itty bitty voice was shrieking at him. A lot of people called the tiny voice Darkiplier but Mark just thinks it’s his conscious. With a grim face he bitterly bit back, ‘Well I don’t want to stay up for six hours straight!’

‘ _Bitch please! You stayed up longer making Youtube videos. Oh before I disappear into the back of your head, do you remember the restaurant?_ ’

‘No not really.’

‘ _I’ll pop up some other time then. Peace out!_ ’

‘Yeah peace out.’ Mark deadpanned as he looked at the ad and decided to call the owner of the pizzeria. He looked around for his cell phone. He checked by putting his hands on his ass to feel for his cell phone, hoping it was in his back pocket.

Nope not there.

Looking wildly around the apartment and by wildly the narrator means he was running around like a headless chicken. He flapped his arms in panic, jumped on a recliner, tipped it over and dashed to the kitchen counter. The distressed Youtuber ran around and started tossing off every item on the counter for the damn phone!

You name it: bread, bills, letters, garbage, and other miscellaneous things were picked up and thrown behind him, smashing against the pantry door. Mark didn’t care at this moment; he needed to call Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza! Get the job for at least a week to pay the damn bills and not get evicted!

Storming out of the kitchen, Mark ran into the bathroom next and did the same performance he did in the kitchen. Toothpaste splattered against the walls opposite of Mark. He’d clean that up later. He checked himself out in the mirror for a couple more minutes. His red flannel was all disheveled from his journey to find his phone (it was proving fruitless.) Flashing himself a grin, Mark dashed out of the bathroom into his recording studio/bedroom. He threw mounds of laundry everywhere around the room, laundry draping itself over his chair, the bed post, computer screen, and the door handle.

Just when he was about to give up and go to a payphone to call the stupid restaurant…

_I'm bringin' sexy back_

_Them other fuckers don't know how to act_

_Girl, let me make up for all the things you lack_

_Because you're burning up, I got to get it fast_

_(Take it to the bridge)_

His cellphone was in his pocket.

“HOW?!!” Mark yelled. Seriously? He totally forgot to check his flannel pockets. Smacking himself in the face, the distraught young adult read the Caller I.D. Telemarketers. These guys never left him alone.

‘At least they aren’t bill collectors. I’d be in deep shit.’ Hitting the volume button so the call would be ignored, Mark went back out to the living room to grab the ad and skimmed over the help wanted section one more time for a potential job as a dishwasher but he only qualified for the security guard’s job.

With a sigh, Mark turned on his phone and started dialing the restaurant’s phone number.


	2. Getting the Job

There were little kids running around this outdated restaurant. The restaurant had checkerboard tiles, posters and kids’ art on the walls. On the main stage were the animatronics. Freddy Fazbear with his microphone, Bonnie “strumming” his guitar, and Chica also singing along with Freddy. Usually Mark wasn’t deterred from a simple job such as this one. The reason why he was having misgivings, was something he couldn’t explain. It was as though something evil and terrible was going to happen in here. Especially when he glanced over at the animatronics on stage.

Freddy Fazbear was singing a song that Mark wasn’t really paying attention to; something along the lines of “Being happy and staying positive.” Now that the broke man thought about it, this song did sound familiar. The memory was like an escaping dream, it was a vague concept about this place being familiar but he couldn’t exactly remember being here. The bear was extremely creepy though. It kept staring at Mark and by staring Mark meant it was “staring into his soul” kind of deal. Before Mark could do an epic staring contest with the creepy character, he was interrupted by a voice.

“You’re Mark Fischbach, right?” The Youtuber turned to face an older man. Fifties if he wanted to guesstimate correctly. He wore a plaid suit with a red bow tie. It was weird for Mark to think about this but he was wearing a golden suit that was plaid and it reminded him of Freddy Fazbear for some odd reason. Mark held out his hand to the boss of the restaurant and the boss reluctantly shook hands with him. After they pulled back, the boss coolly pulled his hand back and shoved it into his pants.

‘Obviously this guy doesn’t like being touched.’

“I’m Mr. Jay.”

“Nice to meet you, sir.”

“So tell me about yourself.” Mark froze in fear. He didn’t have any real skills. He liked playing video games and he was in school to be an engineer. Before he could even formulate an answer, a kid ran into his leg and fell flat onto their back. Twisting over, Mark looked at the boy, the boy’s face so close to crying out. The Youtuber turned and crouched down to the kid’s level.

“Hey little guy. Sorry about bumping into you.” Mr. Jay raised an eyebrow at this young man’s behavior and kept quiet as he watched Mark calm the kid down. It was impressive to say the least as Mark managed to calm the kid and escort the kid back to his very worried mother. After being thanked, Mark came back and Mr. Jay was tapping his foot impatiently.

“I’m waiting Mr. Fischbach.”

Panicking slightly, something happened. One minute Mark was in his body and the next thing he knew, he was standing in between himself and Mr. Jay, staring at his body. His eyes changed personalities. Oh crap! This isn’t supposed to go this way! It wasn’t supposed to happen at all!

Mark’s body puffed out his chest and in a heavy accent started rambling, “Yes Mr. Jay. I understand you want to know my interests and such. I like investigating things, reporting them, and of course I will do anything for a good story. I went as far as fighting Slenderman and punching him in a place where you can yodel with no effort.” This wasn’t Mark actually it was Wilford Warfstache!

“I thought I had him under control.” This was going to cost him his one chance to not get evicted. Wilford on the other hand seemed to be enjoying this.

“So you are an investigative reporter?”

“No sir you are mistaken. I like doing investigative reports in my free time especially when watching something supernatural take place.”

Mr. Jay raised an eyebrow with suspicion. The Youtuber wished he was back in his body so he can keep the interview under control along with Wilford. At this point, Mark was trying to get inside his body, only to have Wilford reject him. The boss seemed contemplative of Wilford but he didn’t know Wilford, he only saw Mark.

“What if I reject you right now? Is it that important for you to have a job?”

That made Wilford snap. Mark cowered by Mr. Jay’s feet in ghost form watching Wilford lay some hate, “You know I came here to try in a different field of security. I used to be secretive and protective of media news but obviously I’m being discriminated of my interests.”

“That’s not what I-“

“Oh come off it! I can give this restaurant such a bad review that this will be the last hour that this restaurant stays open. I have many connections in the media that’ll ruin you!” Something was off here. Markiplier noticed Wilford trying to use his silver tongue to get the job but the threats and the anger in the voice was Darkiplier. Oh no! These two were going to ruin his chance for this job! He watched as the Wilford pink aura was grappling with Darkiplier, the two wrestling for dominance in this interview.

Mark watched Mr. Jay’s face change from shocked to anger to thoughtful before morphing to condescending. With a cough, he got the attention of the three personas. Darkiplier was grinning as though he won while Wilford smiled in confidence, and Mark was a wreck at this point. Biting his nails, Mark watched Mr. Jay nod.

“You know what, you’re hired!”

“Really?” Wilford beamed at the manager happily.

 “Really. You start tonight. Come with me and I’ll get you ready for your first shift.”

“Thank goodness for Wilford.” Mark breathed and Wilford answered back, “You owe me one Marky.”

Wilford retreated out of the main control room of Mark’s brain and wrestled Darkiplier back there too so they didn’t cause anymore disruptions for Mark.

‘Well this is unexpected.’ Mark trailed after the owner of the pizzeria his chest filled with a fluttering heart. He didn’t know if he should be happy or to be filled with dread at the interview conclusion. When they reached the security office, there’s nobody sitting there. Raising an eyebrow, Mark was going to ask the obvious only to be cut off by Mr. Jay.

“After an incident in the pizzeria, I watch everything in the morning. You are only needed for the nightshift.”

“Okay.”

Mr. Jay went into the locker and pulled out the uniform. It was basic: blue button up shirt with a security badge sewn on the side of the left arm, black jeans, a black tie, and black boots. It even came with a police hat!

‘This is going to be an easy job if all I do is dress up.’ It was a sarcastic comment since he’d have to page throw security comments

“Now the one retiring from the job will give you instructions tonight on what to do. Get some rest and you need to be in your office by midnight. Got it?”

“Sir yes sir!”

“Good now go.”

Mark didn’t even hesitate as he turned his back to the boss and strolled out of the office, having a feeling he had this whole situation in the bag. Mr. Jay smiled smugly, “The kid’s not going to even last one night here.”


	3. The First Night

Arriving home, Markiplier immediately put on his uniform. He couldn’t help it, it looked so freaking cool! In less than a minute, Mark was dressed and walked to his bedroom to take a look in the full length mirror kept in his closet. The black jeans hugged his legs except by his ankles which pooled over his black boots, the shirt wasn’t too baggy but fit pretty finely, and he readjusted his hat.

“Damn! I look good! Actually I look kind of like those male strippers.” With a chuckle, Mark walked out into the kitchen and decided to clean up his mess. With fast precision like a ninja, he threw everything that needed to be disposed into the garbage with well-aimed shots. He nailed the throw every time. His last object, a piece of popcorn wrapper, he aimed it well and threw it only to fly way off to the left.

“AH PISS AND BALLS!!!!” Stomping over to the piece of plastic, he scooped it up and stomped to the garbage can before throwing it in rage at the can. Looks like the piece of plastic wanted to be a little dipshit today because it softly fluttered to the right of the garbage can and laid on the floor. With an infuriating scream, Mark tried once again to dispose of the little shit again.

And again.

And again.

And again!

“Fine you little thing that crawled out of-wherever the hell you came from! Stay there and just ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!” He went to the next place that needed clean up, the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth, wet it down, and walked into the bathroom where the peppermint toothpaste was in a mosaic of string and curves. Mark let out a deep groan as he started the task of cleaning his bathroom wall.

While swiping off the confounded concoction for staining your teeth white, his thoughts gently drift off to how he got the job originally. Wilford Warfstache managed to step in and take control of the situation it was something that usually didn’t pop up. Mark usually had control over Wilford but he somehow couldn’t keep Wilford in during the interview and he just suddenly barged into the interview boasting about he had so many accomplishments that if he was rejected from this job, he’d go and give the restaurant a bad review on everything. It was strange to say the least for Mark. He watched Wilford take over his body, fight Darkiplier for control of said body, and he was outside viewing all of it.

He hoped he didn’t go insane. That wouldn’t be good especially if he did night shift. I mean he’d be alone but there was something about being alone in the dark watching security cameras that make him bat shit crazy! Looking at his wrist, the time read 7:15 pm.

“Time to get some sleep.” Throwing the dirty washcloth into the sink, Mark trudged into his bedroom and threw himself into the bed. This was going to be an easy job. A pathetic job but an easy one nonetheless. His eyes fluttered for a couple minutes before falling into sleep.

* * *

Mark was standing in front of an asylum. Well this was out of the ordinary. He did not like this at all. It felt odd and foreign in evil origin. With concerned steps, Markiplier walked into the asylum. This was so creepy! He never thought that it’d be this bad! Blood everywhere, bodies everywhere, all the rooms were in ruin and-

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!”

“Get out of here Pinky!”

“Never!” That’s strange it sounded like Mark except one’s Wilford and the other one was a demonic version of himself. Oh no.

No…no…no…nononononononononono!!!!!! Mark rushed through the hallways, knocking over bookshelves, kicking out random pieces of furniture, and he even had to go into a bloody vent to get to the commotion. Every step or path he took, the voices got fainter, and there was a blaring alarm that kept flashing in his head over and over.

* * *

Mark jumped out of his sleep as a loud thud sounded. The alarm clock was blaring in a repetition of urgency. Mark looked at his watch and screeched, grabbing his keys and running out the door.

11:45 pm.

* * *

Mark skidded into the office just in time for the clock to turn to midnight.

“Phew that was a close one.” He powered on the cameras and opened his locker to throw in his keys and wallet. This should be an uneventful night.

“There’s creepy things on the walls.” The Youtuber noted with children drawings of the animatronics like an evil omen tantalizing his safety. This is going to be oh so fun!

_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

“Okay sounds-yeah okay.”

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._

“Okay.”

_“A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Markiplier wasn’t happy about that and his face was in total horror and disgust._

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

“Okay.”

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87._

“THE BITE!?!”

“ _Yeah.”_

“What bite?”

_“I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?”_

“WHY!?!?”

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._

“Oh I get it.”

_“Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death._

“YEAH!!!!”

_“Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

“Oh what-what happened?” He heard strange music come up and was spastic as he looked through the camera feeds again. None of them had moved.

_“Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary._

“That’s not good.”

_“Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.”_

“GOODNIGHT?!?!” The message stopped and Mark took a glance over at the screen.

2 a.m.

‘That’s good all I need to do is make it to six and I’m in the clear.’ Mark was ripped from his thoughts trying to focus on not losing any animatronics that might move from their position, once in a while checking other areas to make sure they didn’t somehow disappear from view.

“OH no that’s bad! I need to do; I need to watch the cams so then nothing goes miss-“

Bonnie was gone.

“Oh what’s missing!?!” He panned the camera over to backstage and found Bonnie as a big black silhouette staring at the camera.

“Oh hi! There you are…pretty bunny…thing.” This was something he didn’t like. Now Mark had heard rumors about these animatronics and they weren’t good rumors. If he could, he would just charge down the hallway and guide Bonnie back to his spot but since the rumors had a bad origin, he wasn’t going to go chase after them. That was a definite death sentence.

3 AM

“Oh god this is terrifying! Why do I leave the doors open?”

The cameras flickered and went out, Mark freaked out.

“Oh no nonononononono!!! Close the doors. You’re not going to get me and why don’t I have enough power for lights.” Mark watched as Bonnie was still in the Dining Room of the restaurant. He leaned into the camera and said, “Stay there you douche bag!” He watched as Chica and Freddy hasn’t moved from their spots in the restaurant. Taking a deep breath, Mark sunk deeper into his swivel chair and repeated to himself, “I need to make till 6 AM.” With a terrified will, Mark kept his eyes glued to the monitors.

4 AM

Music was playing and Mark took that as a bad sign. Bonnie was in the storage room and Chica was gone.

“WHERE IS HE!?!” He paged through the camera and found Bonnie this time heading down the hallway while Chica was over by the restrooms. This was terrifying; he did not want to do this job anymore but with the looming eviction notice still on his mind, Mark had to endure the week with these monster things. He heard something walking down the hall and something rummaging through the kitchen. Internally, Mark was uncomfortable as he jumped from door to door, pressing the light switches in an attempt to catch the animatronics in the act. Bonnie was strolling down the hallway and Mark in his panic mode closed both doors to see how much time he has.

5 AM

With a quick glance to the camera he focused on the East Hall and saw Chica was getting too close for comfort. A red bar caught Mark’s attention and his battery read 2%.

“I don’t want to die! Ah what happened to my power?” Mark groaned as the lights went out and the doors opened. It was all silent for a couple of minutes and a happy song started playing from the left door.

“Hi oh god! How are you doing!?” There standing in the doorway was Freddy with his eyes flickering brightly as he gloated to Mark about his impending fate. Mark stared back in fear and tried to crunch himself into a ball. Suddenly a clock chime went off. The security guard looked up to see 5 AM turn to 6 AM. Freddy’s song abruptly stopped and the animatronic turned on his heel, slowly making his way back to the main stage.

Mark sat there in silence as his heart was desperately trying to calm down from the close call. This week was going to be hell for him.

 


	4. It's Terror Time Again!! But Different

The roads had turned into blurs as the little black car whizzed through the morning streets of a rainy day. It was pouring buckets and buckets upon the tiny car. The occupant inside did not care what happened on the outside of the car, he really wanted to put some distance between him and those damn animatronics! Markiplier Fischbach, the courageous man behind the horror walkthroughs was terrified with what he encountered last night.

Looking into Freddy Fazbear’s eyes and seeing nothing but evil intent made the gamer shiver in fear. That-that wasn’t right! Animatronics were not supposed to have malicious intents! They were supposed to have a programming that made them subservient to humans. Trying to shake the tremors and shock from his body, it took him only five minutes to reach the apartment complex. Turning the ignition off, Mark leaned against the seat as he tried to shove his fear into the back of his mind.

_Hey Markiplier…_ the dark voice echoed eerily. Mark cringed inwardly; Darkiplier was back again.

‘I don’t want to deal with him right now.’ Wilford seemed to have heard him for he appeared and a major headache ensued. Those two were more active than usual. Maybe it had to do with the restaurant?

With a disapproving shake of his head, Mark finally clambered out of his car and zipped up to his apartment. It felt cold when he closed the door, the whole apartment bathed in an eerie blue light. Mark gave a shaky sigh as he stumbled to the couch and flopped onto it. Those things, they really screwed him up. Burying his face into the pillow, Mark let out a frustrated yell as Darkiplier and Wilford continued fighting.

‘You two are going to kill me.’

_That’s the point Markiplier!_ Darkiplier sang sweetly.

‘ _Don’t worry chap, I’ll protect you from him._ ’ Wilford reassured him, apparently kicking Darkiplier. The pain kept increasing spreading from the front of Mark’s brain to making a full 360. Mark kept yelling in agony and thrashed on the couch. It hurt so much! It felt like a huge maggot was burrowing into his brain! His vision was wild now, flashing white spots, dark spots, and he was so disoriented, Mark had to crawl to the bathroom.

He really needed to take some ibuprofen. It was going to be the only way to soothe this migraine. With an occasional pained grunt, Mark army crawled into the bathroom and fumbled in the vanity for some medicine. He clumsily threw open the doors and there was nothing except for the garbage and various bathroom cleaners.

A flash of pain made a pained shriek escape his throat as his vision went black. This was terrifying. Mark was usually scared but this was terrifying! He couldn’t see anything, he was in pain, and worst of all, helpless. His eyes refused to open and his body was weak with fear. Paralyzed was a much better way to describe this. His heartbeat sped faster than ever, threatening to burst from his chest. His mind whirled with panic and fear.

* * *

The darkness had engulfed him for an uncertain amount of time. It was weird as he was brought back to a room bathed in bright light. A loud electronic squeal sounded through the air, his vision blurred. There were colorful figures moving to and fro, voices echoed and distant. It was hard to focus on them. Unknown hands seemed to pick him up and lay him on the couch. Something cool pressed against his forehead. Mark shivered at how hot he was compared to the cloth. The overwhelming urge to sleep wrapped around his foggy mind like a cocoon and he fell back into the darkness with no concern for his safety.

* * *

“DAMN IT ALL!!!!!” Markiplier was not happy. Instead of being inside an asylum, he was on a deserted island. This Youtuber wasn’t scared of water per-say it was the deep waters that went over his head that made him fearful. The sky was extremely dark and the waters were inky black, unable to see what was exactly lurking in the ocean. Lightning and rain pelted from the sky with claps of thunder and extremely strong winds that knocked Mark off his feet and into the shallow waters.

It was warm but clashing noises in front of him gathered his attention. Wilford Warfstache was in knee deep water, throwing his pink warfstache at the black shadow version of Markiplier, effectively knocking him in the jaw. Darkiplier snarled and tackled the investigative reporter into the water. Warfstache was submerged for two seconds and kicked his knee with all his might into Darkiplier’s gut, earning a painful squawk. The shadow backed off and Wilford took in gulps of long awaited air and he noticed Mark out of the corner of his eye.

“Run! Hide! Get out of here!” Only to be shoved into the water by the demonic Darkiplier. The shadow licked his lips and in hiss deep creepy voice growled, “Snack time!” Mark turned on his heel and shot off into the distance, hearing the animalistic breathing of Darkiplier. Terror flowed through his body as he ran through the underbrush, getting cuts all over his body, and the branches on the trees tore his shirt to shreds. Mark sped up his pace as he felt the hot breath on the back of his neck, sending tremors through his weakened form and his hair stand on end.

Daring to take a look back, Mark saw that Darkiplier stopped. His red beady eyes and grotesque smile made it all the creepier but the only warning he got from the shadow clone was a wave before the Youtuber plummeted with a scream into the ocean waves.

* * *

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!” Markiplier waved his arms frantically only to find that he wasn’t in the ocean. He was in bed, dripping with cold sweat and the washcloth fell off his forehead. It was strange to say the least. This wasn’t anywhere in his memories and he checked. All he remembered was blinding pain, weird figures and voices before going to that island. Sitting up, Mark hugged his knees and took in deep breaths trying to calm himself down. It was only a nightmare, a realistic nightmare but a nightmare.

With shaky movements, Mark looked at his clock.

12 PM

He had another twelve hours before reporting to the pizzeria and doing the night shift. This was going to kill him, the Youtuber knew it. His limbs trembled with weakness as Mark hoisted himself out of bed and made his way down the hallway.

‘That’s weird, the hallway lights are on.’ It was dim yet that was what Mark needed right now. Any bright light might hurt him at this point. His hand slid against the wall into the living room. It was surprising to find his landlord sitting on his couch reading a book.

Now the landlord was actually a fair man. He was taller than Mark, reaching over six feet tall, and was actually buff. He had dark hair and was very rugged in both looks and nature. The landlord turned his head at the sound of Mark’s trembling legs and rose from the couch.

“Hey man, I don’t think you should be out of bed right now.”

Mark couldn’t answer verbally. He shook his head; he didn’t want to go back to sleep or else face Darkiplier again. His landlord approached him with hasty steps and actually caught Mark. Apparently he was losing touch with reality. Mark tried to speak.

“Sir, I-I can’t go back to sleep. It’s…bad.”

“For the last time call me Jerome and what do you mean “it’s bad”?”

“I can’t explain it. If I go back, I’ll hurt more.” Mark winced at how soft and empty his voice sounded. It usually was filled with life and vibrancy. Damn, those two personas were going to be the death of him…literally.

Jerome hoisted Mark up onto his feet and helped him over to the couch.

“You actually look like you’re going to drop dead. I really do think you need to go to a hospital.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I have to go to work at midnight.”

“You got a job?” Jerome raised an eyebrow at this. It was a terrible feeling to give someone the boot out of his apartment. Now he felt even worse as he looked at Mark who looked like he went through hell for eternity and just climbed out. Mark nodded.

“Yes as a security guard.”

“You mean for Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria?”

“Yes.”

Jerome readjusted Mark so he lounged on the couch and Jerome took to sitting on the arm of the couch. It was silent for a while before Jerome spoke.

“You know I came in here because I heard you yelling. To be honest I expected to run into a murder scene especially when you went silent. The neighbors were concerned as well and I opened your door to find nothing. I mean I found you in the bathroom with foam around your mouth and you were burning up. Mrs. Jones came up and checked you out, saying you suffered from a seizure. She made me get you into some new clothes since you screwed yourself up pretty badly.”

Mark couldn’t help at wincing. Did that really happen? It was weird thinking about it since it drifted back to that island. With a weak shake of his head, Mark looked at his landlord and muttered, “Thank you. I owe you for that. I promise I’ll have the payment by Friday.”

Jerome held up his hand.

“I’ll give you a free pass for now since you are suffering from an undiagnosed illness. You should get checked out.”

“Again I can’t, I just started working.”

“I understand. Tonight though, I’m driving you to work. Which reminds me: what time do you start the shift?”

“Midnight.”

“Really? That late?” Markiplier nodded his head weakly. Jerome shook his head and asked, “What time would I need to pick you up?”

“Six.”

“Fine. Rest up though.”

Mark didn’t want to but there was no other choice. Jerome grabbed the TV remote and turned it on, immediately decreasing the volume and brightness, careful not to trigger another seizure episode for his resident. He looked at his tenant who looked distant in thought.

“I can leave.”

“No, it’s fine.” Mark whispered as he closed his eyes. Maybe somebody watching over him will protect him if Darkiplier tried anything again.


	5. Saved By the Bell

After seven hours of sleeping on the couch, Mark woke up to Jerome watching the reruns of Jersey Shore. Apparently there was drunk fighting and women crying a lot. Squinting at the content, he rose, and winced at the ricochet of pain that travelled from the bottom of his spine to the front of his head. It took him a while to get himself back to normal.

It was fortunate that Darkiplier and Wilford seemed to have disappeared temporarily. Markiplier wanted to stir up some thoughts in his head to see if they were still there but he didn’t want to collapse in a supposed seizure yet again. Rubbing Sandman’s dust out of his eyes, he stretched, and immediately headed for the refrigerator. Meat sounded really good at the moment; just thinking about bacon made Mark’s mouth water. His stomach growled with fervor. He heard a low chuckle and Jerome actually walked towards him.

“Want me to whip up something?”

“I think I got it under control now.” Mark tried not to come off as rude especially when his landlord was here but it felt weird having him hang around.

Jerome shrugged and leaned back into the couch, happy that Mark was active. That guy really took a nap! I mean it was good especially with recovery; that wasn’t the problem. The problem was Mark’s mental stability. At first Jerome thought Mark was a sane guy and that this seizure would be a once in a while kind of deal. His observations were denied that innocent thought when Mark was sleeping.

* * *

_“Damn it all! I was so close!”_

_“I’m glad Mark fell off that cliff, it saved his life.”_

_“Yeah but now I have no body to go and do the stuff I long to do!”_

_“Shut up you miscreant!”_

_“The name is Darkiplier you pink-moustached freak!”_

_“I’m Wilford Warfstache! And how dare you mock my facial hair!”_

_“Bring it on Pinky, we have all eternity to fight…that is until I claim this body as my own.”_

_“You’ll never take a hold of Mark!”_

_“Watch and learn!”_

_It was strange to say the least. Looked like Mark was really losing his mind!_

_“I think you really need to go to the hospital there buddy. You’re talking to yourself in your sleep. Now that I think about it, I think you are literally crazy.”_

_The talking stopped after that._

           

* * *

The sizzling and pops of bacon sounded through the apartment as the TV noise became the background noise to fill in the tense silence. The Youtuber wasn’t happy at all. More like groggy, body feels like lead, and fear creeping back in. It was the absence of both Darkiplier and Wilford Warfstache that got him worried. Usually they were prodding in his head to make new videos with Darkiplier taking over the scary and gruesome game ideas while Wilford did normal games and was the one who put on bravado thoughts when facing Darkiplier’s choice in games. Taking the bacon out of the pan and on a plate, Mark waited for the bacon to cool off for a bit.

Something’s going on and he was not enjoying the fact it got the two personas so stirred up.

“Damn it all.” He growled, taking a piece of bacon and eating it, his mood perking up a bit at the salty juicy taste. It was delicious and it eased some of his nerves.

“At least you didn’t burn yourself.” He turned his head to see Jerome watching him. This was so creepy! I mean he’s an ordinary guy but it was creepy for him to be staying in his apartment!

Jerome gave a small smile.

“Listen as much fun as it was hearing you talk in your sleep, I got some things to do before I drive you to work.” He grabbed his coat that was lying against one of the couch arms. He threw it on and strode towards the door; he peeked into the kitchen and told Mark in a serious tone, “If you need anything, come get me.” Ending with that note, Jerome left, softly closing the door behind him.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Mark finished his huge plate of bacon and walked over to the bathroom. In there, he picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste, only to tremble. Looks like the little aftershocks were sticking around. Starting to brush his teeth, Mark felt his head hurt again. Bracing himself against the counter, his world spun again.

“ _Knock it off you two! I know you both are in there doing something that’s going to eventually kill me. We have a job to do tonight!_ ” The dizziness and the trembling stopped. There was no noise in his head.

“ _That’s weird. Usually Darkiplier has some remark to throw back at me_.” Shrugging it off as Darkiplier being tamed, Mark continued with his adapting schedule, trying to get himself prepared for the night shift.           

* * *

The car ride was quiet. Jerome was focused on the road in front of him and Mark was twiddling around with the security keys to the building. I mean he’s glad that he got a job to pay for his apartment and everything but something was picking at his brain. The facility seemed familiar sure along with the animatronics but it was what the animatronics were doing. They were toying with him! As though they were playing a game with him. The first night was easy though Mark barely made it by the skin on his teeth! Oh this is not good!

“We’re here.” It hurt to raise his head and staring at the restaurant all-dark, it made Mark’s heart sink and feel queasy. He turned quite pale.

“You okay there?”

“Y-yeah. I’ll see you at six.” Exiting the car, Mark waved as Jerome peeled out of the parking lot. Only to frown and wish he left some sort of will behind.

* * *

Strolling into the main building, Mark took a quick glance at the clock.

11:45 AM

“ _Fifteen minutes until my shift starts._ ” He took out his flashlight and turned it on. It swept along the decrepit walls and the checkered floors. Still looks terrible. He beamed it at the characters on stage. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie stood extremely still. They made no movements. Mark sighed with dread and headed over to the office. He needed to get ready to try and survive the night.

* * *

_“Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...”_

“Okay.” Mark paged through the camera and spazzed when Bonnie disappeared in less than a minute. He found Bonnie over by the west corner outside his office.

_“Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?”_

“Yeah!”

_“I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views,”_

“I know!” As he checked the light on the doorway, and there Bonnie was, smiling his creepy smile. Mark shut the door as fast as he could, all the while trying to listen to Phone Guy.

_“and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors._

He is! _So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.”_

1 AM

Suddenly something flashed in front of his eyes being a montage of characters and an eerie message: I’m here.

“What the hell was that!?” It wasn’t much of a reaction as Mark concentrated on Bonnie. That damn flipping bunny never left him alone.

“Is he still there?” He checked the light and saw the bunny’s shadow. This was creepy and he couldn’t do anything except worry because the more he stood there, the more power that was sucked up.

“Go away! Nobody likes you! >:(“ He screamed at the door. This wasn’t good! This was probably going to be his last- No! He was going to get through the night and live! That is if Bonnie ever left him alone!!!

“What do I do? I’m so screwed because HE’S STILL THERE!!!!” With a growl, Mark located Chica and focused his attention to Pirate Cove. There were no signs of Foxy. Was the Phone Guy pulling his leg?

Because this wasn’t funny at all!

2 AM

“God damn just-“ Mark checked the light and found that Bonnie was not behind the door anymore. Mark opened the door and checked the cameras only finding Bonnie in the storage room and Chica disappeared only to resurface in front of the restroom.

“Man you like to look at my cameras don’t ya Mr. Ducky!” Seriously did this bird want a selfie or something? Maybe that something was to stuff him into a Freddy Fazbear costume! Yup that was definitely it! At least he got a breather from Bonnie since he wasn’t lurking outside the door anymore. Pirate Cove was still devoid of life. Seriously where is this supposed Foxy?

Another page through and both Bonnie and Chica were missing.

“NOOOOO!!! Oh God! No!!” He rapidly paged through the cameras as he panicked in locating Bonnie and Chica. There was clanging in the kitchen.

3AM

“This is not okay! Is one of them still in the kitchen?” He checked and the noise was loud. So he assumed Chica was in there while Pirate Cove was still devoid of life. He set the camera down and turned to the left door and turned on the light to find Bonnie in the doorway again!!

“AMEROMER!!” all that was indistinguishable garble. He switched his view to Chica and found her looking into the camera again! He looked to his left to check on his power.

30%

“How the hell did I get this crap job? I could’ve made more doing dishes.” Mark growled as he ramped up the speed of checks to make sure nothing snuck up on him. Although, why wasn’t Freddy moving at all?

4 AM

“Son of a bitch Mr. Creepy Ass Eyes! Can you not? You pretty much made me close the door for most of the night. And you’re still there!” A quick glimpse to the restrooms yielded Chica looking up at the camera again. Mark swiped some sweat off his forehead and continued to shift his gaze from the cameras to the left door and back again, feeling his panic starting to overwhelm him.

“-Cause what kind of party would it be without Mr. Bun-Bun and Mr. Happy Duck, Mr. Quacky Smack?”

5 AM

Pirate Cove was still devoid of life surprisingly. This was probably a hoax by the phone guy but it was effective enough for Mark to check on that area of the restaurant sporadically when he wasn’t watching Bonnie or Chica. Bonnie’s shadow disappeared when Mark double-checked the doors and he opened the door. Checking Pirate’s Cove, Mark jumped when he saw the fox peeking out from behind the star patterned curtain. “ _Oh shit! Oh shit! I’m gonna die! I’m gonna die! I’m gonna die!_ ” He checked his power readings again and yelled out in frustration, “I only have 5% left! I can’t even risk looking at the camera now! Oh god!” Bonnie showed up once again and Mark closed the door, internally spinning with anger and fear. He checked his power again.

“No 2% milk and now 1% milk now to skim milk! I’M SO DEAD!!!!!” The power turned to 0% and the lights went out. Silence followed. Agony went through Mark’s brain as music started playing. Freddy Fazbear stood there gazing at Mark with his illuminated eyes.

“Oh fuck.” The music and the lights in Freddy Fazbear’s went out. The security guard shrunk in his swivel chair. Oh he was so-

“EEAAAAH!!” Freddy lurched out of nowhere and yanked Mark out of his seat. A high pitched shriek erupted out of Mark as he thrashed against the animatronics arms, being dragged along the tile floor, his legs were suddenly picked up by Bonnie who held him with a steel grip.

“Ah! Put me down! Put me down!” His kicks, pleas, and punches were all ignored and restrained as Mark was carried down the hallway and past Pirate’s Cove. Foxy peeked his head out and followed the other two. Chica joined the party too as they made their way to the main stage.

Mark felt his heart pound and screamed out in distress. He couldn’t believe he was going to die like this! And from this angle, his face up towards his captor’s, the animatronics were more menacing. Their eyes seemed to illuminate with a tinge of demonic red and their teeth looked much sharper than usual. And this migraine that was now just starting to appear.

A door banged open courtesy of Foxy who bowed at the entrance and let Freddy, Bonnie, and Mark in. The noise along made our security guard scream loudly, his body going rigid with pain.

“ _Oh no! Not again!_ ”

_“Oh!! I can do that as well! Can’t wait to get back to my old habits!”_ Darkiplier cackled. Mark went limp from the exhaustion of fear, pain, and the alluring voice of Darkiplier. A cold table connected with his back. The strong furry grips of the animatronics let go of Mark’s limbs, leaving them hanging over the edges. The sounds of the animatronics fishing out the spare suit.

“ _This is it, the end._ ”

_“And my beginning! Mwahahahaha!!!”_

Ding…ding ding ding ding….ding ding ding ding…!

Mark heard stuff fall to the ground and footsteps leave the room. He opened his eyes and scanned the room, spotting the clock up overhead. With weakened movements, he stared at the clock to see what time it was. A weak smile grazed his lips.

 

6 AM


	6. Hmm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! I've been having mental, physical, and work issues. Also I want to put a note in saying that I did have a panic attack but I've never been rushed to the hospital for one so I don't know what doctors do with a full blown panic attack treatment. I winged it and if you ever experienced one I hope this doesn't offend you in anyway. Also this changed into a big AU and you'll see in the chapter how it's AU. Please enjoy and have a nice day.

Sitting in the car, Jerome sat in the stale air, waiting for Mark to appear. He did promise to pick up the -man from his job. Something felt off though. It was a gut feeling if Jerome wanted to get specific and honest with himself. Those feelings were always right and this “talent” has been around since he was a kid. Shaking his head, Jerome sighed and dug into his pockets, pulling out his phone and checking the time.

6:15 AM

“He’s taking too long,” his mind flashed back to finding Mark in a cold sweat and trembling on the ground. Worried, Jerome threw caution into the wind and jumped out of his car, entering the pizzeria.

“Wow this is creepy!” Jerome walked in the dim lighting as he passed by Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. The animatronics watched as the new human came in. Since when were other humans allowed into this restaurant at this time? Only the security guard would be here still and even then he left roughly around six thirty. Their interest piqued when Jerome opened the door and ran inside with an alarmed shout.

“Mark!” This wasn’t at all a good sign. Mark was laying on the ground, his face extremely pasty white and his breathing was shallow. Fumbling through his pockets, Jerome found his phone once again and dialed 9-1-1. Running his course fingers through his hair, Jerome listened to the ringing. Remembering something about the pulse. He checked and Mark’s pulse was calm.

“9-1-1 what’s your emergency?”

“My tenant is laying on the ground and he’s pale and he’s taking shallow breaths. I don’t know what to do!”

“Okay sir, does he have a pulse?”

“Yes.”

“Where are you?”

“Fazbear’s Pizzeria.”

“We’re on our way.”

* * *

The beeping of machines and floating voices hovered inside his consciousness.

‘Damn it! I passed out again!’ Opening his eyes, Mark looked around and knew he wasn’t in his apartment or at the pizzeria. He was in the hospital. There was an air mask covering his chin and upper lip, feeling the machine slowly pump oxygen into his lungs. A doctor walked over and started talking to him.

“Hello Mr. Fischbach. I’m Dr. Acula. Your landlord found you at your job. I diagnosed you as a severe anxiety attack. I recommend bedrest and some anti-depressants.”

“Do I need to stay here long?” Mark really didn’t want to stay in the hospital especially when he’s low on cash and already has to pay for an overdue rent! The doctor looked at his watch while taking Mark’s pulse.

“If you think you can walk, I’d say in a couple hours.”

“Why not now?”

“We want you to recuperate. Get your bearings together. Relax until you’re ready to leave.” The doctor left, his pale blue eyes plastered to a clipboard. Mark laid backwards into his hospital bed and rested.

* * *

_He was now in the pizzeria again._

_“Damn it! Why this place?! Out of all these places why?!?” Mark looked around and noticed this was actually different. It looked better, larger, and brighter. He looked around and noticed he was tiny. Looking down, Mark was small but small enough to be in elementary school._

_“Is this a memory?”_

_“Hi Mark!” Mark looked over to see Wade and Bob as kids, eating pizza with his other friends. With a smile, he climbed onto the chair and hoisted himself up. He picked up a huge piece of pizza and started eating, the cheese so gooey that there was a tiny bridge from his mouth to the pizza itself._

_“Slow down darling.” Mark turned to the lady and smiled at his mother. His brother, father, and friends continued their delicious meal. Tiny Mark turned his attention to Freddy Fazbear, walking towards his table with a giant birthday cake. All the animatronics had people inside them, they all giggled and started singing._

_“Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Mark~”_

_The memory seemed to slow and that’s when Mark saw a guy dressed in a purple security suit. The guy he looked like…_

_Looked like…_

* * *

“Mark. Time for you to leave.”

Mark opened his eyes to find his landlord and doctor standing over his bed. Getting up, Mark saw his clothes sitting next to him on the nightstand. The doctor and landlord left the hospital room. It was weird was that security guard in purple really? Nah must be a hallucination of some sort. Throwing on his clothes, Mark strode out of the hospital, pondering more on the memory.

 


	7. Why Aren't They Moving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay you guys. I ran out of ideas and I started summer school to further my degree (which I'm failing this class but shhh...my mom doesn't know that.) I also started getting harassed at work so I put in my 2 week notice on July 16 so I'll be done hopefully in a couple days. My birthday was on Wednesday so I celebrated it on Monday. Then I saw Mark playing the fourth sorry of FNAF. I wish Scott made a fifth game. I mean this sounds weird but I hate even numbers unless they are doubled up together like 22 and 44 etc. It's a number issue I have, not the game. I will let you know when I finish this fix it will continue into the other games so expect sequels. Now I'm leaving this up to you guys since I have no clue on what to do for the third game plot but which person from Mark or his other personality should be in the third game? Since I doubt Mark will show up for the museum in the third game. Let me know in the comments below including other chapters. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this story and it is going to get darker in a sense with some additional content so expect that soon. Leave a comment whether it's a shout out or maybe some minor errors. I will not tolerate flamers. Enjoy the chapter you guys! I made it extra long to make up for lost time!

Oh boy, he had to get ready for work again. The man was currently laying on the couch, Jerome leaving after making sure Mark was good enough to be left alone. Mark was staring at the carpet in particular, eyeing a couple of fibers coming undone. It was funny because mentally Mark thought he was coming undone. Well he wasn’t going to sit down and take this!

Lurching upwards from the couch, Mark decided to try something out of the ordinary to try and combat the monsters that are supposed to be friendly to the kiddies. It was going to be his last resort since he didn’t want to be man handled by animatronics; after all, would it be fun to get man handled into a room of death? Nah nobody wants that. Mark walked to the pantry and threw open the door with a BANG! Enough to startle the neighbors but that didn’t matter, he better get some practice in before he went to the hellhole to continue his job. With a crooked smile, he grabbed the item he was looking for and practiced fighting with it.

* * *

_This was strange. The pink mustached moron didn’t accompany him. In fact, he wasn’t inside Mark at all. This place was shrieking with children and a large crooked smile appeared on his dark face. He knew where he was and this brought back old memories that made his sick core shiver with pleasure. Without being noticed, the shadow slithered from table to table watching children run around tables of pizza and the animatronics playing their instruments. Oh he saw why Mark was being harassed and it made him giddy inside. The souls didn’t recognize him. Not the new man working night shift or the man who previously worked there. A cackle escaped the shadow and he slunk to the forbidden room that was boarded up. Ah, his old suit was still here. He wouldn’t use it again. Oh no. It was much too soon. He looked around the room to see the photographs he took. They were all still here, in mint condition, totally untouched. Looked like the employers of his didn’t even have the guts to remove his personal trophies. Good thing too, he placed some booby traps around here to make sure nothing happened to his personal collection. His comfy chair was still here too and that was a bonus. Settling down in his seat, the shadow typed into the sole console that was still attached to the electricity and typed in his password, the console running diligently as though it was brand new. It was an older model computer but no worries it was preserved enough to work back into the security camera and the settings. From there, the shadow typed into the console a stream of data. This should make the animatronics try to kill Mark in a short amount of time along with making Mark either die faster or send him to the hospital longer. “This will be interesting to watch. Can’t wait to try and see how this kid dies. I mean sure it would’ve been nice to take over his body and everything but as long as that pink mustached douche is still around, I can’t access him. Might as well kill two birds with one stone.” The shadow laughed an evil laugh, the noise oblivious to everyone in the restaurant including the animatronics._

* * *

The doors were locked and fishing out his keys, Mark walked up to the restaurant, the feeling of evil lurking around his heart. This was off. He always got a feeling of foreboding terror yet there was evil here. It was something that just brushed up against him.

“Things are going to be more interesting. Seems like these robot dudes know how to fight the security guard as though he has done it before.”

_“You know, maybe there was an event like that.”_

“Ok Wilford you are officially under suspicion that you know more about this restaurant than I do.” _“As a matter of fact, I do but that is for another time. I will let you in on it when the final showdown is coming into the picture.”_

“What do you mean?”

_“Got to go!”_

“Well fuck you too!” Inserting the key into the lock, Mark opened the door and took a quick glance around like he did every night. This place was still very decrepit and it made Mark wonder how this place was still getting business with the animatronics, the bite of 87, and of course the other rumors about this restaurant. There was definitely more going on in this restaurant that made Mark uncomfortable.

The rent was off the hook for payment ever since the seizure after his first day of work and now he had to pay for medical bills for the ambulance ride and the stay at the hospital was enough for the paycheck Mark was going to get at the end of this week. A frustrated sigh escape him. The lights on his belt was removed and flashed at the clock.

11:45 pm.

“That gives me enough time to grab what I need and run back to the security office. Especially before you-!” He turned to the animatronics stark still on the stage staring at him. Mark jumped ten feet in the air and took off down the hallway screaming as loud as he can. HOW THE HELL WERE THEY DOING THAT!?! They were always staring at the empty seats before becoming active! This was going to be the worst night ever!! The security guard ran to the janitorial closet and grabbed the closest item before dashing into his office.

The spooked guard opened his locker and deposited his wallet and keys, not daring to lock the doors for the restaurant ever since the close call on the first night and the second night near death experience, it was unwise to lock the doors. ‘In case the guys wonder why I disappeared and I appeared in a Freddy Fazbear suit.’ It would be a good idea to be recovered in a suit and returned to his family. Although he felt like the Grim Reaper was actually Freddy Fazbear and his companions.

With a shiver, Mark plopped into his chair and watched as the time turned to 12 am. That Phone Guy should be call right about…

Bring!

Bring!

Bring! Let it go to voicemail and let the message commence.

''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don’t last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that’s not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they’ll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.”

Flipping the camera down, a Golden Freddy Fazbear sat by the desk with some blood on it. Mark fell out of his chair and crawled away watching the thing disappear into thin air.

“AH FUCK YOU!! OH GOD!! WHAT THE FUCK!? What the fuck okay? That’s not okay! No you cannot change rules!”

Adjusting his police hat right side on instead of crooked, Mark got back to paging through the cameras.

* * *

1 AM

“What the hell was that Freddy? Freddy Doodoo! Freddy Du Bone? Freddy don’t frick me! Freddy go to hell! God what was that?” Paging through the cameras, he saw Chica in the east hall and trying to locate the Foxy whom didn’t leave yet. Going back to Chica she was missing and internally freaked out only to find her in the dining room.

“Ah you’re there.” He went to the main stage and saw Bonnie and Freddy were still on stage and no Foxy. Is it really getting real? Didn’t seem like it.

* * *

2 AM

“Nothing’s happening right now.” Cling! Clack! That was the kitchen and at this point, there was only one culprit in the kitchen at this time: Chica.

“That’s fine if you want to get up for a midnight snack. I’m a security guard but I will allow it.” “Duckie! Duckie! Quack! Quack! Quack!

Duckie! Duckie! Go away!

Duckie Duckie no one loves you!”

The other two animatronics were still on stage. Shessh, was something wrong with them tonight?

* * *

3 AM

The security camera glitched out with images of the Freddy and his friends in a demonic way with the message: “It’s Me.”

“WHY WHY!! WHO WHO!!!!!!” Foxy peeked through the curtain and Mark spotted him.

“No! God damn it! You’re out. OH PISS AND BALLS! Would I even have fast enough reflexes to stop him?” Casting a weary glance to the switch over by the door, Mark snapped his hand out and reached it. He hoped it was fast enough or else he was going to be wandering around the pizzeria with no choice. The camera snapped back to Bonnie and he was still there!

“Why is he not?! I’ve been having weird experiences with a golden teddy bear in blood-” He checked the cameras. Bonnie and Freddy were gone!

“THEY’RE ALL OUT!!”

* * *

4 AM

“They’re all out! Where the frick-a-frack are they?” He heard the noise in the west hall and the east hall. Bonnie was in the supply closet and the others were; the security cameras blacked out and Mark switched on the hallway light to see Bonnie in the doorway. With the practiced reflexes, Mark shut the door in Bonnie’s face. Let’s hope that the things didn’t get angry with him.

“I can make it. I can make it! You stay there all you want!” Foxy was still behind the curtains,

“Pirate Cove is still ok.”

* * *

5 AM

Chica was in the kitchen making all the racket again.

“Duckie over there and bear cannot be found. I can make it you Sassafrass! You stay there all you want! I can keep these doors closed for all I care!” He shut the right door because Chica was found leering in.

“I’m a winner baby! Nah nah! That’ not okay!” Freddy was laughing. That was not good. 1% “If they’re both still there, will I die!? NONONONONONO!!!”

The 6 AM chime rang through the restaurant and the animatronics walked away, Mark safely opening the doors. He saw Chica and Bonnie walk back to the stage, Foxy dipping back into his cove, and Freddy was now on the stage.

That sucker disappeared and reappeared. Smiling that he survived another night, Mark grabbed his keys and wallet out of the locker before grabbing the broom and walking back to the janitorial room. “Huh. Looks like I didn’t need this after all.”

* * *

_The shadow slammed a fist onto the desk. Looks like slowing down the clock didn’t help him this night. Oh well, when the next nights move in, Mark will be in for a treat. Looking at the chest, the shadow peered inside and took out a photo album tucked into the golden suits arms and opened the scrapbook. Although his victims were pictures on the walls, this scrapbook held his most prized things. An article in the back talked about a boy rescued from the pizzeria by a different night guard. A sinister chuckle echoed in the sealed room. “We’ll see who won in the end.”_


End file.
